Get Your Ass Back Home
by VentisViper44
Summary: Claerith! Plus a little Squiffie. One-shot Song fic


**Taking a break from my other stories and I'm going to write an Aerith and Cloud song fic cuz I think it fits.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Finally Fantasy, and The song that belongs to Gym Class Heroes. Who is awesome**

**P.S This is my first song fic so if suckish go easy please! **

_**Song lyrics**_

_**Oh, so sexy y'all**_

"Cloud!" The flower girl yelled getting his attention.

"Aerith? What are you doing?" He asked turning toward the girl.

"Your leaving again aren't you?" She asked quietly trying to hide the sadness in her eyes.

_**I don't know where you're going**_

"Aerith please-"

"And you weren't even going to say good bye?" She asked more curious then angry.

_**Or when you're coming home**_

"Aerith I couldn't do it this time."

"What do you mean?"

_**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**_

"Every time I leave I see your face fall. I know you try to hide it but I can see the sadness through everything and I feel guilty. So I just couldn't do it this time." He explains turning away his head. He staggers a bit as the pink girl tackles him into a hug.

_**For one more chance to hold you close**_

_**I don't know where your going**_

"_Just get your ass back home."_She whispers, as she watches his figure disappear.

* * *

><p>Cloud stares out of his hotel room's window, as the rain poured down.<p>

_**We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions **_

He smiled as he thought back to Aerith yelling at him because he was training in the rain.

_**So I'm trying my best to make something out of nothing**_

He began as he started thinking more and more about the flower girl. "_Maybe I should try calling them." _He thought getting up and moving to the phone.

_**And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact**_

"Yello you're talking to the greatest ninja EVA."

"Hi Yuffie." He said half disappointed it wasn't Aerith.

"Cloud? Dude it's about freaking time! We're all worried."

"Sorry I almost had Sephiroth."

"It's cool just try to call more often. But hey where are yah?"

"I don't know."

_**When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at**_

_**Or what day of the week in the middle of the month**_

_**In a year I don't recall**_

"No clue, huh? That's too bad I'm sure Aerith would feel better if she knew where you were."

"Yeah I know. Speaking of Aerith, is she there?"

"Nope she just left to."

"Oh." His voice fell.

_**It's like my life's on repeat since the last time we spoke**_

_**I told you I wouldn't be long**_

_**That was last November now December's almost gone**_

"Yuffie, do you know what the date is?"

"Yuppers! December 20th."

"Thanks. Tell everyone I'll be home for Christmas."

"Sure think Spike!"

"And tell Aerith- never mind, see you soon."

_**I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong**_

"Kay, Kay. Bye!" There was a small click before the line went dead.

"_I'll be home soon Aerith."_

* * *

><p>Aerith sat by the window watching the snow fall lightly. She smiled as she watches Yuffie throw snowball after snowball at Leon. She smiles even more as Leon grabs Yuffie's wrist, pulling her face up to his to kiss her. <strong>(AN: I couldn't help myself =D)**

_**I don't know where you're going **_

_**Or when you're coming home**_

She closes her eyes letting out a sigh before getting up and taking a walk around town. "Cloud you said you would come," she whispers to no one.

_**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**_

_**For one more chance to hold you close **_

_**I don't know where you're going **_

_**Just get your ass back home.**_

She continues to walk looking left and right, almost like she was looking for him. Not paying much attention to where she was walking. She walks straight into someone falling back onto her butt "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She apologizes, standing up.

"Aerith you really should be more careful."

"CLOUD!" She screams grabbing him into a death hug.

"Aerith," his voice strained. "I missed you too, but I can't breathe."

"Yeah well you deserve it you jerk."

"Well if you keep that up I won't give you your present."

"Having you here is enough of a present. You didn't have to get me anything."

_**And you've been nothing but amazing **_

_**And I will never take that for granted**_

"No, you deserve it Aerith." He says handing her a small package.

"It's okay Cloud I get it don't worry." She says giving him a smile.

_**Half these bird would have flew **_

_**To Coop but you, you truly understand it **_

"I know you do, I just think it can't be easy on you. And I'm sure people talk about me."

"Well of course they do but I always say it's not true and I don't care about them, I will always be on your side. That you should know."

"Trust me I do." He says smiling back at her.

_**And the fact that you stood beside me**_

_**Every time you heard some bogusness**_

_**You deserve a standing o**_

_**Cause they'd a just been over it**_

"Well are you going to open it?"

"I don't know do I want to?" She teased playfully. She carefully peeled off the bow, placing it on her head, and took of the paper to reveal a long rectangular box. She slowly took off the top and gasped as she grabbed the sparkling necklace. "Cloud," she breathed. "It's beautiful." She whispered twisting it in her hand. It was a single charm that was a heart that had a bright red ruby in the middle.

"So you like it?"

"Cloud I don't." She said as his face fell. "I love it." She whispers pulling him into another hug.

"Your welcome," he mumbles into her hair hugging her back.

_**Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk**_

_**Like we don't hear what they saying**_

_**Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk**_

_**We'll just drive by and keep waving it**_

_**Cause you and I above all that**_

_**Just let em wallow in it**_

_**Now they all choked up, yuck**_

_**Cause they be swallowing it**_

"Do you really have to go?" She asks as Cloud heads for the door.

_**I don't know where you're going Or when you're coming home**_  
>"Yeah I do." He says staring at the girl. He can see her hair messy and tangled signaling she had just woken up. But even still she had put the necklace on.<p>

She nods and gives him a soft smile.

_**I left the keys under the mat to our front door **_

_**For one more chance to hold you close**_

"Just come home safe, deal?"

"Deal." He nods and giving her a small smile turns heading out the door._**  
>I don't know where you're going<strong>_

_**Just get your ass back home**_

* * *

><p>Aerith was making dinner when she heard a soft knock at the door.<p>

"Coming!" She screamed, putting down the food and towel. She opened the door and her face lit up. "Cloud!"

"Hey," he said walking past her and into Merlin's house.

"Watcha doing back?" She asks following him.

"I wanted to see you." He whispers barely loud enough to hear. She feel her face getting hotter as she moved back into the kitchen.

"Well guess what? You're just in time for dinner."

_**No one holds me down like you do, sweetheart**_

_**You keep doing that, I'll keep doing this**_

"Sorry I can't stay. I just wanted to see you incase….." he whispered again letting his voice fade out._**  
><strong>_"Incase of what Cloud?" She asked moving closer to him.

"You know. If-"

"No Cloud! Don't even say it!" She screamed.

"But-"

**We'll be alright in the end**

**Trust that**

"No you're going to be fine okay?" She was now standing right in front of him. "Trust me. You're strong enough."

_**We put the us in trust, baby**_

_**Let's go!**_

"Aerith." He breathes pulling her toward him.

"Cloud you always come back." She whispered letting a tear fall.

"Please don't cry. I'll come back." He said wiping away her tear

"Promise?"

_**I don't care what you're after**_

_**As long as I'm the one, No**_

She nods grabbing his hand on her check. Closing her eyes leans into it sighing. Wishing that he didn't need to go. Suddenly she feels his rough lips crash onto hers and she can't help but moan. Smiling she kisses him back, snaking her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his blond hair. He pulls her in closer wanting as much of her as possible. He pulls away and pulls her into another hug.

"Promise."

_**I don't care why you're leaving**_

_**You'll miss me when you're gone**_

* * *

><p>Aerith couldn't stand it anymore. It had been almost a year since Cloud had called, and she was starting to get fidgety.<p>

"Aerith sit down please. You're even annoying me." Yuffie wined watching her best friend pace back and forth. _**  
>I don't know where you're going<strong>_

_**Or when you're coming home  
><strong>_"But he could be hurt! Or dying! Or he could have- No I definitely would have felt that! So he has to be hurt. Right? Oh no he could be stuck in a ditch or something! He could-"

"Aerith chill!" Leon yells, surprising both her and his girlfriend.

Yuffie giggles and leans over to give him a kiss.

"Who whadda thought? I'm rubbing off on you." Yuffie say leaning back into her chair, giving him a slight poke. All he did was smile and grab her hand. "Yup! I am!" She cheered.

"Guys this is serious!"

"Sorry." They both said staring back at the restless flower girl.

"I'm sure he's fine." Yuffie says.

"Yeah knowing Cloud he'll be back any minute."

_**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**_

_**For one more chance to hold you close**_

"I just feel like he might be." She whispers slouching into a chair.

_**I don't know where you're going **_

_**Just get your ass back home**_

"He's fine Aerith. No-"

The front door opening cut Yuffie off as they all turned toward it. There was a small groan as the swords men stumbled through, leaning on his sword.

"Cloud!" Aerith called running up to him. "What happened?"

He just looked up, smiled and kissed her, ignoring any and all pain. He felt her kiss back but quickly pull away as she gave him a discouraging look. Tapping her foot she shook her head and said, "Just because you kiss me and tell me that you love me doesn't mean your going to get out of explaining yourself."

He smiled again pulling her face up to his kissing her once more. He pulled away slowly and whispered three little words.

"_I'm home baby."_

**Hahaha I am done! Now incase you didn't figure it out the underlined words are lyrics and what there saying. Plus I'm having a major allergy attack so I took Benadryl so the second half might be a little iffy. Sorry bout that anyway that's it so bye!**


End file.
